30 raisons pour lesquelles Rémus devrait choisir Sirius
by Ohnon
Summary: Sirius en a assez du flirt incessant de Tonks avec Rémus et décide d'écrire une liste des raisons pour lesquelles ce dernier devrait rester avec lui. RLSB Slash, traduction


_**Finalement une nouvelle publication ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise :) Si vous voyez des fautes, ou une phrase qui sonne faux, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !**_

_**C'est une nouvelle traduction de Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love, sur le couple Sirius/Rémus, vous voilà prévenus !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Entrant dans la cuisine avec le morceau de parchemin, il ignora tous les regards inquiets reçus. Sirius avança jusqu'au frigo et claqua le parchemin sur la porte, levant sa baguette et murmurant une incantation. Les lèvres pincées, il fixa le démon aux cheveux roses qu'il appelait sa cousine, et ressorti de la pièce.

Les occupants de la cuisine de Grimmauld étaient surpris, sans un mot et immobiles. Oui, Sirius avait de sérieuses sautes d'humeurs… mais il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi mauvais avant… Molly soupira doucement cet homme devait vraiment apprendre à contrôler ses émotions. Tonks se leva quelques secondes plus tard, se demandant pourquoi Sirius l'avait fixé _elle_ aussi haineusement. Elle fit son chemin lentement vers le frigo, frissonnant en lisant ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin.

**30 raisons pour lesquelles Rémus devrait rester avec Sirius et ne pas se laisser prendre par le flirt diabolique de Tonks :**

1) Sirius est un homme...

2) ... Un homme _viril_...

3) ...avec un pénis...

4) ...un gros...

5) ...qui manquerait à Rémus.

6) Sirius sait ce que Rémus aime au lit...

7) ...et il est très bon pour combler ses exigences.

8) Il sait _toutes les petites choses_ qu'i savoir sur lui.

9) Il n'a pas des cheveux roses.

10) Sirius sait la couleur préférée de Rémus...

11) ...son plat préféré...

12) ...sa chanson préférée...

13) ...sa chemise préférée...

14) ...en d'autres termes, _tout_ ce qu'il préfère.

15) Il sait ses espoirs et rêves...

16) ...et Sirius est une des personnes qui font de leur mieux pour réaliser ces rêves.

17) Sirius n'est pas maladroit.

18) 'Sirius' est un nom beaucoup plus cool.

19) Sirius est devenu un chien pour Rémus...

20) ...comme ça il peut l'aider durant la pleine lune...

21) ...où Tonks serait juste un repas.

22) Il est le seul à savoir à propos du vieil ours en peluche de Rémus...

23) ...que Patmol a _accidentellement_ réduit en lambeaux...

24) ...mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

25) Il aurait sans doute l'air bien avec un groin...

26) ...Tonks non...

27) ...et Rémus devrait être avec quelqu'un qui sait l'enlever.

28) Sirius a l'âge de Rémus...

29) ...et est donc plus approprié.

30) Il sait comment utiliser l'aliment préféré de Rémus (le chocolat) au lit.

Tonks se tint raide là, choquée pendant ce qui semblait être des heures. Cet idiot stupide. De quoi parle-il bon dieu ? Comment ose-t-il l'insulter comme ça ? Cousin ou pas, c'était inacceptable.

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et ses yeux étincelèrent. D'abord, ses cheveux étaient absolument parfaits et ensuite, _**tout le monde**__ aimait son nez de cochon !_ Tonks ne pouvait même pas imaginer que Sirius puisse penser à insulter son groin !

En plus, Rémus avait besoin d'une femme. Il avait _besoin_ de quelqu'un comme elle !

Croisant les bras, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la cuisine.

Bien, il pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu.

C'était une déclaration de guerre.

XXX

Le matin suivant, quand Sirius et Rémus entrèrent dans la cuisine, l'Animagus nota que sa propre liste par un autre parchemin. Sirius se tourna rapidement vers la table. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une métamorphomage pas peu fière. Ouh la chieuse ! Comment osait-elle ? Luttant pour garder sa colère sous contrôle, il serra les points, le cœur douloureux.

Elle ne comprenait pas que Rémus et lui étaient liés ?

Que Rémus ne le quitterait jamais ?

Il ne pouvait pas le quitter…

...Pas vrai ?

XXX

Rémus haussa un sourcil aux regards échangés entre les deux autres et s'avança simplement jusqu'au frigo, décidant qu'il était mieux pour sa santé mentale de ne pas intervenir. Un frisson le parcouru quand il repéra le parchemin attaché à la porte. Alors que ses yeux parcouraient le parchemin, sa confusion s'approfondit. Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

**20 Raison pour lesquelles Rémus devrait sortir avec Tonks :**

1) Les cheveux roses. Peu importe ce que dit Sirius.

2) Sirius est un homme...

3) ...et Rémus a besoin d'une femme dans sa vie ! Combien de fois Tonks doit-elle le répéter ?

4) L'amour ne se soucie pas des chiffres ! Donc l'âge ne compte pas.

5) Allo ? C'est une métamorphomage ! Fin de la discussion.

6) Elle peut toujours _apprendre_ ce qu'il aime au lit.

7) Elle a toujours une barre chocolatée pour Rémus.

8) Elle est joyeuse...

9) ... et chouette...

10) ...et jeune...

11) ...et pleine de vie.

12) Tonks est peut-être maladroite, mais Rémus trouve ça éttachant.

13) Elle lui achètera un nouvel ours en peluche…

14) ...et Patmol ne pourra pas s'approcher de la pauvre chose ( Cela vaut pour Rémus _et_ l'ourson ).

15) Tonks n'utilise peut-être pas de chocolat au lit…

16) ...mais elle connait plein d'autres tours...

17) ...que Rémsu appréciera.

18) Sirius sent constamment le chien mouillé. Beurk.

19) Tonks peut porter de la lingerie sans ressembler à un travesti.

20) Et pour la pleine lune, euh, allo ? Jamais entendu parler de la potion tue-loup ? Allez, qui a besoin d'un chien ?

XXX

"Tonks? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"

"Une liste."

"Pourquoi..."

"Sirius en a fait une. Donc j'ai pensé que je devais en faire une aussi."

"Sirius?"

"Rem! Elle flirtait avec toi ! Elle essayait de t'éloigner de moi !"

"Patmol..."

"Bien, pourquoi Rémus ne voudrait pas être avec moi ?"

"Parce qu'il m'aime _moi_ !"

"Comment peux-tu le savoir, Sirius ?"

"Il m'aime depuis notre sixième année ! Et je ne te laisserai pas me le prendre !"

"Hé bien, comme je l'ai dit, il lui faut une femme ! Il devrait être avec moi !"

"Non, il a besoin de _moi_ !"

"Non!-"

"Arrêtez tous les deux !"

"..."

"..."

"Maintenant, s'il-vous-plait, calmez-vous. Quelqu'un pourrait-il expliquer s'il-vous-plait ?"

"D'accord, Lunard. Bien, Tonks flirte avec toi sans arrêt depuis qu'elle a rejoint l'ordre et j'en ai eu assez. Et tu étais trop innocent pour réaliser qu'elle te faisait du pied, donc je devais faire quelque chose ! Tu es à moi. À moi. Compris Tonks ?"

"Non ! Je sais, pourquoi on ne laisse pas Rémus choisir ?!"

"...Tonks, je suis vraiment désolé... Si j'avais compris que tu flirtais... et je suis désolé si je t'ai encouragée sans faire exprès...mais _j'aime_ Patmol. Plus que tout. Et je ne le quitterai _pas_."

_**Voilà voilà, en espérant vous avoir au moins fait sourire !**_


End file.
